1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric separator for separating oil from an airflow of a crankcase ventilator of an internal combustion engine, with an emission electrode and with a collecting electrode.
2. Discussion of Background Information
A generic electric separator is known from DE-U-299 053 02.
If one or both electrodes of the separator are to be freed from impurities adhering, a problem can exist that when mechanical cleaning installations are used, it is not possible to effectively remove hardened deposits. Since the mechanical cleaning installations are operated intermittently, depending on the operating mode of the internal combustion engine, an interval between two cleaning operations can be so great that the deposits in the separator harden in the above-mentioned disadvantageous manner.